


It's You

by Ccodyfern



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: Breeding Kink, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ccodyfern/pseuds/Ccodyfern
Summary: You were his. If you knew it or you didn’t, Michael had plans for you. Plans he’d make sure you wouldn’t catch onto until it was too late.





	It's You

Your eyes open, landing on a candle lit room not of your own. It was bigger, the bed you were laying on more forgiving, the sheets– silk. It took you a minute to come to, taking in the familiar scenery around the room. _This wasn’t your room_. Your first thought– Second, was the light snore coming from behind you. You rushed to turn over, to your surprise finding a man with long blonde locks laying beside you.

“ _Michael?”_ you whispered to yourself, almost asking yourself if what you were seeing was real. You had little memory of the hormone filled night the two of you had at the outpost. The interview led to some other things, and now here you were, half naked in this mans bed. Your mind racing, wondering if he’d done this with all his interviewees. It was odd how it all happened, images of the scenario now clouding your vision. You’d began to recall the events that happened just the night before.

_Knocking on the doors ahead of you, your heart raced with anxiety. You’d been called for your interview at the outpost, upon waiting days for it, you knew your life depended on this. Your thoughts caught short when Mr. Langdon greeted you on the other side of the doors, motioning for you to come in._

_“Have a seat, y/n–we have much to speak about.”_

_You nodded, smiling at him while his face wouldn’t budge from its stoic position, finally taking a seat opposite of where he’d soon be seated. Your hands folded over on themselves, fidgeting as his eyes land and stay on you._

_“Nervous, are we?” Michael let out a small chuckle as he spot, causing you to as well._

_“Well…yes Mr. Langdon” you admitted, watching his eyes stare into you, digging up things you yourself couldn’t know about you. He was an intimidating man, his blue eyes sent shivers down your spine, the way the shadows of the orange lit room sculpted his face like art._

_“Please, call me Michael.” picking up what looked like a plain folder, he began reading over it, you saw his eyes pass line through line, his expression staying flat, your nerves getting the better of you again as you shifted in your seat. This caused his eyes to shoot up at you, deciding he’s read enough–he through the folder back on the table._

“ _You’ve got an impressive file, y/n. Tell me, how do you feel about all of this?” he signaled around the room, soon holding his head up with his hand as he watched you stutter out your response._

_“I’m not sure. It all feels…very scary. I don’t understand why i’m here and others aren’t, it feels undeserved. It seems as though everybody else has bought their way in here,–” you stopped yourself from going any deeper into it, finally getting to ask what you’ve been dying to._

“ _But, Mr.Lan–..i mean Michael, what is your part in all of this? Can you tell me why i’m here? why me and not my mother. Not my father. Not my–” you were cut off, his hand signaling you to halt your words._

_“Stop. You’re feeling sorry for yourself, I understand. You’re here because i want you to be. You’re here to serve a greater purpose. You don’t need to know my part in any of this yet,–but your mother couldn’t give me what i want. Your father couldn’t either. It’s you, y/n. You’re special. Thats why you’re here.” his words felt soft, yet the sting from them radiating throughout your body._

_You still didn’t understand what any of this meant, why were you so special. Why did he need you? and not so many others. A feeling of dread washed over your body as he got up from his seat, slowly pacing his way towards you. He towered over you, looking down as his hair slowly washed over his face._

“ _Get up_.”

_And you did exactly that. Standing up quickly to be almost chest to chest with him. He grabbed your waist, pulling you in to his warm body, your breath stopped, nervously looking anywhere but at him. You felt his hands begin to slowly creep down your body, giving you goosebumps. Hearing him hum as he laid his hands over your hips, leaving no room for insecurity as he turned you around abruptly. Feeling him move from your hips, placing his hands on your stomach, rubbing small calming circles around it. He lifted one hand, moving the hair from out of your face, leaving your neck open to his feather light kisses that left you speechless, gasping for air._

_You didn’t expect any of this, but it was like he had an effect on you. He was the cause of your anxiety, yet he settled it so well with his lips. Sucking small bruises onto you, leaving his mark for all to see. You felt a moan escape your lips as your eyes rolled back from the comforting sensations Michael was giving you. You felt his breath on your neck as he let out a light chuckle at your pleasure, meeting his lips to your ear._

_“Can’t you see, y/n? You’re worth more to me than anyone here. You’ll soon know your purpose in all of this.” he promised, letting you go from his grip as he walked around to face you head on._

“ _What is my purpose, Michael?” your voice shaky, curious to see if he’d give you a real answer._

_He smiled, bringing his hand up to hold your chin, landing a kiss on your lips that knocked any questions out of your head. Giving into his kiss, you wrapped your arms around him, standing on the ball of your feet to delve into him more. He broke away from the kiss abruptly, a smile crept on his face as he looked down upon you,-_

_He_ _held onto you, and in the blink of an eye you were transported to a new room. You jumped back, tripping over yourself and falling back, a bed behind you to catch your fall. Michael sensed the fear, watching as your eyes opened wide and your mouth agape, jaw hitting the ground._

_What was he?_

_“Don’t be frightened. I’m not going to hurt you.” Michael comforted you, but it was as if you were waiting for the “yet” to drop. You wished you felt comfort in his words, wish you felt something other than confused and afraid. But with every touch, with every look, you melted into him more and more. He had you locked in his spell, a man you only officially met a few moments ago now making his way to you as you’re sprawled out on his bed. You crawled back further, holding yourself up with your elbows._

_He removed his burgundy blazer, unbuttoning his black dress shirt to reveal his glowing skin. Your eyes following his hands as he begins to now undo his own belt, but he was watching you. Watching your every expression, reading your every thought. He knew how much he had been tempting you, how much you wanted this from him. Little did you know how much you’d be giving him, how much he’d be asking of you. But was he even asking at all?_

“ _Michael…” you breathed out, beckoning him over to you. You felt his body weigh down the bed, crawling up to yours that was radiating lust, your own movements inviting him in as you grabbed his neck, pulling him into another kiss, dragging him down to your level. You felt him mumble something against you lips, not taking the time to understand it._

“ _You’re going to be so beautiful….” his hand landed on your stomach again rubbing small circles until he started pulling up the dress you’d previously had on, exposing your underwear. He smirked, cupping your heat as he dropped down to meet your lips. You knew he felt you, felt what he had done to you. Upon his recognition, he let out an airy laugh as he parted from your lips._

_You felt him slowly rid you of your panties, leaving your bottom half exposed to him as your dress was bunched up at your waist. He snuck between your legs, parting them, looking up at you with his blue orbs. His fingers ghosted over your entrance, taking no time to push past your folds, pumping in and out as he added another finger._

_His pace was driving you mad, he was going agonizingly slow, watching as you shrunk into him, screaming his name, pleading for him to satisfy you_.

“ _Don’t tease me, please-” you begged, gasping softly as you felt him finally pick up speed, hearing how wet you were, feeling yourself drip onto his fingers as they curled up in just the right position to have your back arch up off the bed, leading him abruptly pull them out of you. Leaving you to come back down from your false high, your chest rising and falling all too quickly, your mind erased all doubt of him as he played your mind and body in all the right ways._

_Soon enough you both had rid yourselves of your clothes, you looked up at him between your legs, his member teasing your entrance. He held it right at your core, dragging it up and down, making sure your own lubrication had a home on his shaft. You could see in his eyes the restraint he had not taking you right there, pushing himself inside you and making you his. Fulfilling a prophecy he’d told you little to none about._

_You made sure to repeat yourself to Michael as he continued running himself along you, teasing your pussy._

_“I’ll stop teasing if you give me what i want.” his tone menacing, a warning of some sort. But you took it as playful, you couldn’t have known better_.

_“And what do you want, huh?” you flirted, smiling at him as his lips curled into a smirk. He answered you by pushing himself inside you, moaning as he did so._

_“fuck” he spat through gritted teeth feeling you around him, suffocating him in all the right ways. Your walls taking him in, letting him know this will be worth something. You felt him jut further inside of you, causing you to arch up, feeling slightly pained as he buried himself inside of you. Hitting you further than you’d known anyone could go,-_

_He began thrusting, fucking you roughly, leaving you no room to breathe. You’d been pushed up against the headboard, each thrust knocking your head into it, your hands gripping the sheets as your knuckles turned white from the pressure. Your moans increasing as cuddled into your neck, kissing and nipping at your skin as he worked your cunt. Fucking you without remorse. Making sure you’d feel him for days._

_His hot breath against your ear, his sweet moans and growls all you could hear. His hands pinning your hips down as he began his brutal pace again. You squeezed your eyes shut, fearing you wouldn’t be able to handle much more of him._

_“Shhhh–” he shushed your silent cries, “you can take me, i know you can. You’re made for me. You’re made for this.” he got out through shallow breathes, you felt tears welling in the corners of yours eyes. Your mind was far from his words, it’s as if everything he’s said isn’t connecting. All you could hear was your own heartbeat, all you could feel was the pressure building, the coil about to snap as he now lifted his hands from your hips, pinning down your wrists above your head. Squirming under him, you felt yourself getting close, and once he brought his hand down from restraining you to rub small tight circles on your clit, you snapped. Your free hand rushing up to grip him, your nails digging into his skin as you felt your cunt clench him,_

_“Michael…” you moaned out, riding out your orgasm as your cum spilled onto his cock, threatening to spill from any side of your that wasn’t filled with him. Your body didn’t have much time to recover, feeling him balls deep inside of you, pulling out, and slamming back into you causing you to shriek out, setting his merciless pace yet again as you watched his wet hair stick to his face. His eyes roll back, he pushing himself all the way inside of you, letting go himself._

_“Y/n!!” he screamed your name, painting your walls with his seed. Making sure every single last drop was devoured by your. The warmth of him inside of you leaving butterflies in your stomach. He let go of your wrist, keeping himself up barely with both hands beside your head. He was still inside of you, making sure to wait until he was fully finished to pull out._

_You’d both been trying to catch your breath, you watched him from lazy lids between your legs, watching your core closely. Pushing in every last drop of him back inside of you. You’d felt him pick up the cum that dare drip out of you, dragging it along your skin until he finally pushed it inside of you, causing you to moan from the new sensation._

_“Michael,–” your words getting caught in your throat as he shifted over, laying next to you._

_You watched as he turned over to you, breathing in deeply, inhaling your scent, just to shoot you a wicked smile after._

_“Get some rest, love. You’ll be needing it”-_

And now here you were, next to him in his own bed. Naked against his sheets, he seemed so peaceful when he was asleep. Less intimidating, and no way of him to look at you as if you were the scum on his shoe. You sat up, holding the blanket over your bare body, causing Michael to shift in his sleep opening his eyes to find you staring.

He took a deep breath, blinking a few more times so the images of you were clearer. You watched him, scared of what his next move might be. Would he kill you after he’s had his fun? He didn’t give you much to work with, other than this prophecy thing he had been on about.

“Good morning, i hope you slept well.” his voice hoarse and low, not a usual tone you’d ever heard from him. He sounded so…human. But last night, he’d shown you a different side to him. One that’d been burned into your memory forever.

“Good morning.” you spoke back, bland, and shy. You watched as he squinted, blinking another few times, confused at your sudden passive aggression.

“You’re awfully moody in the morning i see. Don’t worry, that will only get worse.” he spoke rather confidently turning over to sit at his edge of the bed, his back towards you.

“What do you mean by that, michael?” your confusion getting the better of you,-” and what is this purpose you spoke of? you haven’t given me anything other than…” you didn’t want to say it, but you’d felt as though he had said all of these things just to fuck you. You still couldn’t piece together what this was, why this happened the way it did, and all the cryptic shit he’d been saying to you.

He got up from the bed, dressing in only his boxers as he turned back to you.

“Don’t worry yourself just yet. Everything will make sense in due time.” he left it at that, walking away to lock himself inside the bathroom, leaving you with your own thoughts, your own insecurities.

You held the blanket up to your chest, squeezing it, wiping away the dried tears from the night before that were left staining your cheek. You’d rather be on Michaels good side than anything else. He had plans for you, bigger than you could have imagined. Using his own persuasions to have you exactly where he wanted you, doing exactly as he says. He couldn’t have you catching on too soon, not until you were ready to handle your destiny. But you were scared to ask anymore question, so you pulled the blankets over your head, hoping for some clarity in your dreams.

 


End file.
